


Acquainted

by SpearOfRoses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearOfRoses/pseuds/SpearOfRoses
Summary: Camilla and Leo are all alone in the world, perhaps there is something more together?





	Acquainted

Camilla reached over to Leo, her hands caressing his soft cheeks. She edged her lips to his and stealing a kiss. 

Leo smiled but nudged his sister away. "Camilla...I"

"I know...I want to though. If you will allow me." She whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. 

"Why? Why me?" 

"I'm alone. We're alone. Only you understand my sorrow. I want nothing more to preserve ourselves as long as possible. So please..."

Leo understood and returned with a kiss. "Never I thought this would happen as if only in a fantasy of my base urges."

Camilla chuckled. "You're stronger than you know. I was envious of you in a sort. I needed a project...Corrin...Elise. Yet you, where my least involved. Yet you performed well, in any area you failed, you persisted until you became satisfied. That is what I envied about you, Leo."

Leo began to cry. "I did it for you, I hope for the smallest moment of attention."

Camilla placed him into her embrace. "I'm sorry. But perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, I find you a finer man now. Aiming for better and better heights."

Somberly he replied, "Perhaps so."

With her hands, she placed Leo's hand onto her breasts. "You may."

Leo was clueless, he held Camilla's breasts but only used his thumbs to feel her skin. Camilla took notice of his inexperience and gently pressed his hands against her chest, slowly rotating them around. Camilla began to pleasure herself as Leo continually played with her chest. His eyes stared into her’s, and Camilla couldn’t help but chuckle.    
  
They continued to play for a time, but soon Camilla grew impatient and reached for Leo’s crotch. “Perhaps it’s time.” Leo still nervous responded in a whimper, he was not acquainted with sex. He imagined it and understood the general means of what happened but it was all an enigma to him. Camilla undid his pants and undergarments, revealing him naked as a babe.    
  
“May you undress me?” Leo did as such, untying the folds of Camilla’s dress and undergarments. She was stunning to behold, her abdomen was rigid from all her years of wyvern riding. Yet it seemed soft to touch like a pillow.    
  
Leo nervous leaped back into the bed. “Please...I don’t know how.”   
  
Camilla leaped onto him, her breasts pressed against his chest. “Very well my sweet prince.”   
  
She reached for Leo’s cock, and placed it gently between her legs, carefully putting it inside her. She let out a moan, his warmth was so intimately fused with her’s.    
  
Leo was all too overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure, here he was...making love to his..sister. The woman he’s idolized all his life, the woman he had convinced himself he could never have. But now, she’s right here. Real.    
  
A sensation came from below.   
  
“Camilla..I’m-”    
  
Full of pleasure, Camilla whispered. “Inside me..”    
  
Leo knew the consequences. He knew what they were doing was wrong enough, and yet...Leo could think of no other women he could ever make love to. Whatever consequences arise, he will face with it. With Camilla…   
  
He poured every ounce of his seed into his love.    


* * *

Camilla reached toward the small crib beside her bed. “My dear baby, what’s wrong? Are you hungry?” Camilla undid her right fold and let her breast loose. The small lavender haired boy suckled on his mother’s breast, his cries for attention subsided.    
  
Leo looked at his infant son and smiled. “He’s beautiful.”   
  
Chuckling, she responded. “Leo...I want more children.”   
  
Leo was taken aback. “You do?”   
  
“Yes I do, but not for anytime soon.”   
  
Leo, less surprised, took a breath to relieve himself. “Well then how many more?”   
  
Camilla smiled. “I’d like at least three more. One for each of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's me. Again. It's been a real long time since I posted anything at all. But fret not. I love Leo/Camilla to death. I made this at like 3AM and well here I guess?


End file.
